


What a Godfather (Doesn't?) Know(s)

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Invisibility Cloak, Legilimency, M/M, Post-War, Potions Class, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: Harry surprise sucking Draco off during potions class. Draco trying his best to keep a straight face but all his fidgeting aggravates Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Godfather (Doesn't?) Know(s)

It shouldn't be much surprise that Snape hardly notices Harry's absence from the day's Potions lesson. It isn't like they aren't on... decent terms, now that true sides have been exposed after the fall of Voldemort and Dumbledore's death and all that crazy. But it is kind of frowned upon still for a seventh year to skip class. So it really goes to show that the croon of a man actually kind of respects the Gryffindor that he doesn't send a howler to find him and scream at him to get his arse to the dungeons that instant or face a detention with Filch.

 

Instead, he just comments about hopeless cases and starts the lesson while Hermione and Ron share a glance, then peer at one Draco Malfoy, who is trying to keep a disinterested expression on his face as he subtly shifts his robes to hide any movement between his legs.

 

 _'Yes,'_  he thinks, a bit irritated as he bites his own cheek until it feels like ground meat.  _'You might be invisible, but I'm still perfectly capable of being seen. Every fucking part of me, you bloody moron...'_

 

He can't decide if he wants to rut up against his boyfriend's face, as he's now exposed to the cool, damp dungeon air and Potter's  _not bloody doing anything_ , or if he wants to punch the idiot in the face like old times. Honestly he's torn at the moment. At least, he is until Harry licks up the underside of his straining cock. At that point, Draco just wants to be anywhere but in Snape's classroom, because his godfather fucking  _knows_  when he's up to no good, and the damn Potions Master is a skilled legilimens! He taught Draco everything he bloody well knows! He can break into the blonde's mind faster than Draco can make a first year piss himself.

 

It doesn't matter how skilled Draco becomes, Snape is always going to be better. So it's imperative that the man doesn't try to get into Draco's mind. Because that would just be  _terrible_. There are certain things a father figure just does  _not_  need to know. Draco bites his lip and moves his hips a little, urging the Gryffindor beneath his desk to do more already.

 

His frustration must be evident on his face, because Blaise looks over from his left and flicks him on the arm. "Hey, Drake. You alright?" he asks, brows knitted in concern. The guy has been Draco's best friend for... damn. Probably close to forever. At least since Draco got his head out of his own ass.

 

Which means he knows all of Draco's tells, too. And he knows about Draco and Potter. Just like Granger and the Weasel, who are still eyeing Harry's empty seat and glancing at Draco with concern (in Weasley's case) and too much knowing (that's all Hermione) for Draco's comfort. Blaise totally knows that something's going on right now, and Draco really cannot afford that.

 

"Y-yeah..." he grunts, and if that's not a giveaway Draco doesn't know what is. He bites his lip hard, then reaches his hand between his knees and  _grabs_  Potter's hair and a handful of the cloak he's hiding under, holding and tugging harshly as the man deepthroats him. "Everything's fine. 'm f-hine."

 

It's so obvious that he's really far from fine, but Blaise just smirks and laughs a little, shaking his head and going back to his notes on the day's lecture. He's pretty sure Draco might need those notes later- if he doesn't borrow them from his boy toy who will probably get them from Granger. Either way, the duo will get great notes cause Blaise and Hermione always take terrific ones. There's a reason the two of them are friends.

 

After the war, a lot of things changed. One of those including Harry giving Draco amazing head while Snape... stared right at the blonde. Oh, fuck. No.

 

Draco closes his eyes and tries to focus on anything other than his boyfriend's hand wandering behind his balls, almost making him yelp while his godfather stares him down. "Shit, shit,  _shit_!" he whispers, and Snape doesn't look away.

 

Instead, the imposing professor stares right into Draco's stormy grey eyes and the boy lets out a low groan as Potter practically purrs around him, swallowing while he's deep in his throat. Draco's coming undone, and then...

 

"Mr. Malfoy. Is there a particular reason you cannot seem to keep still? Or quiet?" Snape asks, eyes narrowed but lips quirking in amusement. If Draco were to guess, he'd almost bet that his godfather knew exactly what was happening before him.

 

 _'And he just might because there's no way I am closing any bit of my mind right now, oh fuck. Oh Salazar. Oh, this is so not good... but shit. I can't help it...'_  his brain seems content to keep misfiring at random as his hips buck out of his control and his whole body shudders. He's so close, but then Harry pulls off and just licks at the head of his cock, teasing his balls with callused fingers, listening to Snape as he lectures the Slytherin Prince.

 

"Seriously, you're acting like a toddler who needs to urinate. Is that your problem, Draco? Do you need to urinate?" Snape asks condescendingly, and Draco hears Blaise snort.

 

There's a long pause and Draco realizes that his godfather is waiting for an answer. He actually expects Draco to respond! He opens his mouth to speak and Harry picks that moment to suckle at his cockhead, like a babe to a bottle. Draco clamps his mouth shut and tries to hold back a whine. (He fails.)

 

Snape raises a brow at the blonde and shakes his head. "Either pull yourself together or get out of my classroom, Mr. Malfoy. I will not tolerate my lecture being constantly interrupted," he states, then turns back to the front of the room where the board has been filled by chalk, which is magically moving through the air. Snape takes his place at his podium and continues where he left off, and Draco sighs in relief, only to gasp again as Harry sucks him down to the root once more.

 

 _'Oh fuck, oh fuck,'_  he swears internally, gnawing on his cheek again, tasting blood as he finally finds release in his boyfriend's hot mouth, coming hard down his throat while Harry swallows every little bit until Draco's pulling him off by his hair because he just can't take anymore.

 

It isn't until the lesson's over that Draco can feel his legs again enough to stand. He's the last one out of the classroom, and he's stopped by his godfather before he can get out the door to search out his mischievous lover.

 

"Draco," Snape starts, and the blonde squeaks in fear, not sure what exactly he's in for. "Due work on your self-control, won't you? And... tell Mr. Potter he's gotten a bit tall for his cloak. He wears very distinct shoes and you are not quite capable of bending your legs that way while sitting... nor are you four-footed..."

 

It isn't easy to make Draco Malfoy blush, but his godfather definitely has his ways... and Potter was definitely going to pay for giving him such fuel.


End file.
